


Finale

by Giggle_fit



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggle_fit/pseuds/Giggle_fit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers if you never finished season 1! Claude sees the explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> *cues Pottercast spoiler alert music*

The night sky greeted Claude as he opened the faded French doors of his new hiding spot and stared. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular, just staring. It was something he didn’t do often.

Another thing he didn’t do often, if ever, was worry. He didn’t care enough about anyone, not since his younger days with the Company when he’d had Sonya and thought life was good. He used to worry about Nakamura for being so stony, about Noah for being such a bleeding heart, the elder Petrelli’s desire for a strong life through risky business, and Sonya for thinking he was boyfriend material. They worried the hell out of him, and he loved them anyhow.

Then Noah had gotten blinded by duty, Nakamura by fears for little Hiro (he should have a word with the man about that name….seriously) not being what he expected, and Sonya’s powers had shown up and she’d been “taken care of.” because her powers, while useful, were too unpredictable. And he’d stopped worrying. He’d also stopped giving a shit.

He hated the isolation, and eventually he just hated anything that lived and talked ( the birds didn’t really count). ‘Course, as soon as he’d grown to be comfortable with his lifestyle, the damn poodle dropped into his life. And suddenly he gave a damn, and suddenly he worried about the kid and his role in the fate of the world.

Claude settled himself on the ledge, peering towards the center of New York. The pup had done good, he had to admit, a small turn of his lips belaying the not-so-dark feelings the stupid kid forced him to remember. Such a bleeding heart he might as well be Noah’s brat.

A little voice piped up that, as much of a bleeding heart as the kid was, he had saved the day. Claude could remember the sharp pain of Noah’s stun weapon as it struck him down, his hands clinging to Peter’s jacket to stay up. He didn’t recall much of the next few seconds, but he clearly remember how Peter had stopped the second shot while holding onto him, and how they’d flown to safety. A part of him couldn’t help but be proud of Peter for that. He’d controlled his powers. But…

Had Peter done what he said? Saved the cheerleader and saved the world?

“Bah, what a waste.” He muttered to himself, deciding it was a worthless night to be outdoors. He only came to—

A boom like a jet brought Claude pause, and he whirled on the spot to see a streak go by in the distance. He frowned, what the hell? What had--?

Then he was thrown to the ground with an “oomph!” by a blast wave before he finished his thought. Opening his eyes, every bit of confusion and annoyance bleed out of him as he watched the explosion erupt in the sky. 

A thought occurred to him after a moment, the shock fleeing after the confusion and annoyance in the face of a sudden, horrible thought.

Peter’s brother could fly. And Peter…….

“Oh no.” He whispered. No, no no no!!

“Peter.” He sprinted down the fire escape, feeling the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He just hoped he’d not find what he thought he’d find.

 

 

“PETER!!!!!” He shouted, running into Kirby Plaza twenty minutes later. 

But Peter wasn’t there. Only Noah, a teenage girl, and two children were there. But all turned to him when he called for Peter, Noah and the kids with confusion and the girl with tear tracks down her face. A cold feeling washed over him as he studied her.

Blonde. Preppy-looking.Sweet-faced girl.

“Claire?” He asked

Please no, please no, please say no!

“Y-yes?” She sniffed, “ you knew Peter?”

Knew? Oh no…

“Yeah. “ He said, struggling to keep his voice level,” ‘E’s a mate o’ mine.”

Claire looked at him, an expression of sadness and compassion in her eyes. Claude took a steadying breath as she came forward, placing a hand on his arm.

“I’m so sorry. That explosion was Peter. H-hiro killed Sylar when he w-was going to do it, and….he couldn’t control it. Nathan took him up.” Her voice broke, and Noah moved, arm in a sling, to come over, stopped only by the dark-skinned child’s hand on his knee.

Claude stared up at the sky. The kid had conquered all but the worst of his abilities. Peter was dead.

And what had Claude done? Run to save his own skin.

“I tried to help him.” He said softly, imploringly, numbness seeping into his body. He looked into Claire’s eyes, terrified to find how own guilt reflected back at him. But she only looked at him with understanding and grief. He panicked. He had to get away, he couldn’t do this again. Wasn’t Sonya’s murder enough? He couldn’t take this, couldn’t—He made a move to run.

“Don’t. He’d be sad if you were alone.” She said simply, hugging Claude despite being almost total strangers with him (and being five inches shorter to boot). For a moment he stood as he’d been.

“ You were wrong. I don't have to cut her out. I have to remember her! How--how she made me feel! That's how I ...”

And then he hugged her, the girl Peter swore was sweet and kind, and everything Claude forgot. And she hugged back all the stronger.

Minutes later, when he let her go, Claire asked if he’d like a home cooked meal. She and Dr. Suresh were going to make curry and rice back at Suresh’s apartment. 

“You know,” he said softly, looking to the sky and thinking of a determined young face and a bold desire to save the world,” that sounds alright.” Claire grinned past her tears and looped an arm through his. He fought the urge to smile. Peter hadn’t been kidding when he called her the sweetest kid he’d ever met. He was suddenly thankful he’d never held her as a baby. Then he might have been in Noah’s position.

“ So you’re where he got the invisible thing. He seemed to do that the best.” Claire said lightly as they walked towards Noah and the children.

“He, what?”

“I think he really loved that power.” She said. She looked up at him, and there was shrewdness there, a greater meaning in the young girl’s eyes.

Claude understood, and smiled sadly. When he spoke again as they came up to the others, even Noah’s eyes softened at the emotion in his often bitter voice.

“I thought ‘is power was bloody fantastic.”


End file.
